The Wizard Hero: Deku Preview Story
by reaper27
Summary: When Izuku was four, He had a different kind of quirk, It's similar to his father's but can do more than that. Or Where Izuku gets fairy tail's magic and with it he will do what it takes to be a hero. Tododeku/Kiribaku Siight Op!Deku Slight Nice!Bakugou
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard Hero: Deku Preview

Deku vs Kacchan Pt. 1

"And Just like that we're in!' Uraraka said as Emerald gently set the on the floor of the building. "Careful, there a lot of blind spots Midoriya warned, as they walked through the hallway of the building midoriya looked around while he used his hearing to hear any movement.

From what Erik told him besides his Dragon slayer magic, he has what he calls Sound Magic, which allows his ears to hear their movement, their voices, and of course their souls, the downside to it is how sensitive his ears and Erik learned the hard way when during his fight with Natsu, the fire dragon slayer let out a scream that suddenly turn into a roar and that almost made his ears bleed, so it's a good thing that Midoriya added the headphones to his hero costume, with them he can turn the volume just right. " _I still have basically have no control of One For All, I can't risk using it" he thought "we'll just have to win Uraraka Zero Gravity, along with mine and Emerald's Magic, whatever I can do without a quirk"_ His thirteenth hero analyst notebook flashed in his mind " _I can do this!"_ Then he stopped making the exceed and the zero-g user stop as well "midori, what's wrong?" Emerald asked. Midoriya heard it, the sound of running footsteps coming this way and the smell of nitroglycerin hitting his nose, knowing who it was, he grabbed both the girls and jumped out of the way just in time for one Bakugou Katsuki to hit the wall from where they were standing.

"Deku, are you ok?" the brunette asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine What about you?'

"I'm ok, thanks"

The smoke was then swipe away by Bakugou, who glared at Midoriya

"Come on Deku, Don't Dodge" he said tauntingly. "I Knew it" said midoriya as he got up from one knee," Knowing you, you'll be going after me"

"And knowing you deku, you can tell where i'll be hitting with those ears of yours'

* * *

 **In the observation room with All Might**

" A sneak attack Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?"

"He's playing the part, acting like a true villain would' All Might answered.

Meanwhile in the battle trial, Bakugou charged at Midoriya. "I wanna hurt you so bad they'll have to stop the fight!' When he swung his right arm at midoriya, the latter grabbed his arm, surprising the ash-blond. Uraraka watched as the green head twisted his body, 'wow, look at those moves' she thought admirably, Then with a scream, Izuku threw Katsuki over his shoulder and onto the ground knocking the wind of him, shocking the students and all might.

"I analyzed every amazing even you" Midoriya was breathing heavily, " I wanted to learn everything I could about them". Bakugou sat up despite the pain in his back. He look over his shoulder and saw Deku's teary green eyes and shaking form in a battle stance.

"With or without a quirk, Magic or no magic, you can call me deku, but I'm not the same helpless, defenseless kid anymore". Midoriya can hear Bakugou's heart beating faster, his blood boiling in anger as he heard every word that came from his mouth.

"FROM NOW ON DEKU'S THE NAME OF A HERO AND A WIZARD!" Midoriya declared. he heard Uraraka gasp behind him, and he can _**tell**_ the wizards were smiling at him, for he felt the ghostly hand of Natsu ruffling his hair.

Bakugou slowly got up, 'Deku, you're shaking in your boots, you're so scared' his explosions menacingly burn in his hands making Midoriya shaking even more, "But you wanted to fight me anyway" He glared at Midoriya.

He screamed at his once childhood friend.

" _ **THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!'**_

* * *

 **And There you have it folks the preview to my future story. what gave me this was what would it be like if Izuku had fariy tail's magic? so this little plot bunny in the form of little izuku came and showed me the idea and that's what happened. I working on part two of the battle trial, so don't worry, i just need to get some ideas of the story. Right now i'm doing two or three previews of this story until the real deal comes out. So lets see how it would turn out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard Hero: Deku**

 **Deku vs. Kacchan Pt. 2**

"Bakugou come in, What's status report? Iida calls from the comlink.

"Just Shut up and defend the weapon' bakugou snapped at him. While upstairs with the weapon Iida calls back " Are you forgetting what our mission is?" He asked but there was no answer, "Hello?, He hung up on me" He said in disbelief " We're suppose to be partners!" Downstairs, bakugou was about to make his next move, Midoriya sees this and shouted "Uraraka go!, Emerald go with her!" then said girl and cat ran(flew) as the ash blond gave the green head a left kick. Midoriya block him with his arm which was coated in iron, "You looking down on me? you must be sure full of yourself" Bakugou then noticed the familiar white tape wrapped around his leg 'He's using the capture tape!' Just as Midoriya was about to use the tape to 'capture' bakugou he stopped, 'Hero book number ten page eighteen!' Midoriya thought 'he's going for another big punch' Midoriya dodged out of the way just as bakugou punched the wall where he stood, forcing him to releash the tape. ' _I Knew It!"_.

He skidded against the floor. When he knows he have enough distance, he use his iron covered arm and struck the ash-blond in the stomach.

" _ **Iron Dragon Lance!'**_

Bakugou coughed out saliva and held his torso in pain. Midoriya sees this as an avantage and ran towards him, bakugou shrieked in pain as midoriya grabbed him by the hair and slamed his head against the wall. With the ash-blond in a daze, midoriya took his chance to run down the hall. " _He kicked first time, to keep me from predicting his moves_ " Midoriya thought, ' _He's being cautious'_. When bakugou shooked his head from the dizziness, midoriya was already gone from his sight, He growled in frustration " Come Back Here Deku!' he shouted.

Midoriya ran through the building till he reach the 2nd floor. When he looked behind him to make sure he was'nt being followed, he stopped and leaned against the wall. His ear twitched when he heared Bakugou shout, not far from the 1st floor.

"DAMNIT! You were tricking me for years by acting weak!" the blond yelled " Now you've been laughing behind my back by hiding that magic huh!' Bakugou's qurik explods in the palms of his hands. " Lets's see if it compare's to mine. Quirk or no, you'll never beat me deku!, not even your magic or that damn cat can help you!"

Meanwhile midoriya sat against the wall, thinking of a plan while he listened carfully of bakugou's movement. "He's completely ignored emerald and uraraka and shot at me, I knew it"

" Well if they were going to send in someone else, it would've been engine legs, since he's faster" Gray had said. "And I'm sure Izuku knows that gray" Erza remarked. "That probably means he's running wild on his own, and the two of them are'nt working together. Midoriya's ear twiched at the sound of bakugou's voice.

"Where Are You?!" Bakugou shouted. " You damn nerd, face me you coward!"

"Jeez, and I thought salamader was annoying" Gajeel said. Natsu looked at him angrily.

"If we had to take the two of them head to head, our chances of winning would be pretty low" Midoriya had thought. "So we stay split up for now, I have to trust Uraraka and Emerald. They'll find the weapon and Iida, and I'll join them on a three on one fight, that's how we'll win.

"But what about Pom-pom?" Sting asked "It's you he's after". Suddenly, Midoriya looked aghast. He pulled out one of his gate keys, a particular one. "I've got an Idea".


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-664012c7-7fff-9c8a-d669-d10301573dfe" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys. So right now I'm working on the wizard Hero Deku story i'm in the process of writing the first chapter, I'm also doing chapter 2. One of the reasons for my absence was that I had started watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventures and I gotta say the anime was great, I finished watching season 1 of Stardust Crusaders, I had cried for both Zeppelis in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency, Jotaro kujo is now my favorite Jojo character in part 3 and I had already ship jotaro and kakyoin together. Basically I just loved the Stardust Crusaders and because of the series I had now know where did the memes came from. Also while I was doing this, I was thinking about writing another story or two after writing this one so while I'm at it be on the lookout for the other stories I'll be writing soon./span/p 


	4. chapter 4 (Not Exactly)

Hey guys so the reason why i hadn't update my wizard hero deku story, is because my laptop screen had cracked. It's a 2 in 1 laptop that is both a tablet with a keyboard. I'm mad that with a cracked touchscreen tablet i can't finish writing my stories and upload it to Fanfiction. But the good thing is that i still have my work in docs so i can still continue writing my story. Which is good but it will be hard for me because i will have to type my story on my phone. But don't worry though, i'm still writing the second chapter of WHD so be on the lookout for that. I will upload the first chapter soon.


End file.
